MOVIESTAR
by miyabi-sama
Summary: Sasuke turns out to be a big star, much to Kimimaro's dismay.
1. baby I'm a superstar

MOVIESTAR

ch1

Mitarashi's boutique, erotic store in Konoha

Sasuke was checking the label on a box of flavoured condoms.

"Hey, what do you th..." he started, turning around to ask his lover's opinion.

Kimimaro was standing with his back turned towards him, but Sasuke quickly noticed his entire body was stiff; every muscle tensed. He was holding something and staring at it in shock. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder to see what had gotten him so worked up.

"Find something you l..." he paused mid-sentence, his eyes widening in horror, face turning bright-red and a gasp escaping his mouth.

He was holding a dvd.

The covers were a deep blue colour and there was a picture on it.

A picture of Sasuke with his legs spread wide, and a vibrator six inches deep inside him.

His head was turned to the side and his bangs were covering half of his face, but there was no doubt about who it was.

He had a gag in his mouth, and he was tied to a chair. Blushing, and biting his lip.

There were clothes on the floor.

Sasuke's shorts, and his t-shirt.

Something else, too. A cloak, maybe; black with red clouds on it.

Kimimaro was quick to connect the dots.

If the cloak was on the floor, it meant someone wasn't wearing it.

'And the only Akatsuki Sasuke could know is... '

Kimimaro quickly stepped away from Sasuke, tuning around glaring at him, a disgusted look in his cold eyes.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you sick whore"


	2. I'm yours

MOVIESTAR ch2

Sasuke reached forward, but Kimimaro jumped back, raising his hands.

"What did I just say? Don't fucking touch me!"

"Look, I can expl"I don't want to hear it, Sasuke! You're a pathetic slut and I never want to see you again!"

Sasuke was sure his heart skipped a beat. They'd been together for what seemed like forever, and now he was just going to walk out of his life like this? And walk he did; Kimimaro started striding towards the door.

"Please, don't go! I... I can explain!"

Kimimaro turned around vigorously. "Let's hear it then! Tell me, why?!" he was yelling, and Sasuke looked around. Everyone, including Anko, the owner of the store, was staring at them. There was an uncomfortable silence; everyone was dying to hear the reason for the insane outburst of the couple.

"..please—let's not do this here... Let's go home and we'll talk about it..." Sasuke tried, but Kimimaro crossed his arms on his chest, sending Sasuke a clear message. They would most definitely not play by Sasuke's rules now.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"..I..we..." Sasuke lowered his head in submission. Of course everyone had to be here right now; lots of people he knew. "..after our parents were killed I lived with him for a long while and...We didn't have any money so...he said this was a good way to earn and...." Sasuke was on the verge of tears, old wounds torn open, a familiar sound echoing in his head.

-flashback-

"Look, it's either me or some random guy, otousan...We need the money"

Confusion tore poor Sasuke's heart apart. 'At least I know my aniki...' Biting his lower lip, he nodded slowly and a smile spread across Itachi's lips.

'How very innocent my baby brother is...'

"..good call. I'll get the camera – take those clothes off"

Sasuke blushed fiercely. It felt so wrong hearing words like that from his own brother, but he had to do what he had to do. His discarded shirt fell to the floor. Itachi reappeared holding a camera and started to set the stand.

"Oh come on, you can't be that slow... or do you perhaps wish for me to help you?" he asked, approaching him with a smirk. Sasuke felt sick. "...let's stop...I can't do this.."

Itachi paused.

"Sasuke... I thought I made it clear; we need money. You want me to work around the clock, huh?"

Sasuke started stuttering. He'd work, too, but no one would hire him because his young age.

"I---I'm sorry...I don't--- Isn't there an other way...?"

"**No**. Now get to it."

Sasuke pulled his shorts down, leaving only his boxers. His brother's hungry gaze made him even more uncomfortable.

'click' said the camera as it started recording.

-end of flashback-

Everyone in the store was staring at him. The sick freak, fucked by his own brother. Kimimaro didn't look any less angry.

"That's your lame excuse? I've heard it a thousand times! Oh we were so poor - well boo-hoo, bitch."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He was pouring out his soul to his one and only, his trusted lover, companion; and this was what he got?

"Kimimaro...what do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg? Do you? 'Cause I'll do it. I love you. So much... Why can't you see that?

"Stop it. I'm going now. I'm going to our place and taking my things. You can go there half an hour later. We'll never see each other again."

Sasuke's knees gave in and truly, did as he said he would. Not caring about the staring people in the store, he set all his pride aside, embracing humility and submission.

"Look at me! Don't walk away..please..I...I love you..."

Sasuke felt like his lungs were caving in.

Kimimaro turned his back to him and strode out of the store without another word.

Sasuke felt warm again as Kimimaro kneeled down beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him passionately.

Everyone else felt awkward, not sure where to look as Sasuke put his own arms around him and mumbled something non-comprehensible to himself; clearly not connected with reality anymore.

In some twenty seconds he got up, holding an invisible hand in his.

A soft smile spread across his lips.


End file.
